Yes, I Will
by ulquihime7980
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back with another story for ya. It's for another Writers Challenge "Valentines Day" by Winniefred on Facebook. I hope you guys enjoy.


**Yes, I Will**

Today was the day for the outing that Selendrile had planned to do with Alys. It was their third year traveling together since the St. Toby's incident, while traveling that long, they have been getting to know one another and became closer than ever. Selendrile began to fall deeply in love with Alys. He had watched how she has grown from a mature fifteen year old girl to a more mature, wise young eighteen year old lady. She now had curves, her breast had grown exceptionally well to a double c, her brownish-mahogany hair came down to her waist, her eyes were a shining chocolate, her lips were plump and pink, and her face lost all that baby fat and now her high cheekbones could be seen. She was beautiful and Selendrile knew it and so did the men from the villages they had stayed in for couple of weeks. They drooled, whistled, gaped, fainted and stalked at Alys and the good part of it was she never noticed, but the bad part was Selendrile wasn't happy that he's 'alive' treasure was being lusted over others instead of him.

They were in the southern province at St. Chinian. It was a small little town but it was near Paris where the big surprise for Alys was located. Alys was out in the town shopping for more food for their journey to another town. Selendrile was in their rented room going through a plan of asking his traveling companion to become his. He was ready to make her his mate. He had everything planned out. They were going to Paris the romance capital of the world, then he would get the ring resized for both him and Alys, he also had to the mating ritual ready before the sunsets.

Sure, he had to explain to his parents that he is going to be off the market and they can finally stop pressuring him to mate with a girl dragon that will go off to another male when ever she feels like it. Selendrile never really told Alys about his family or the dragon female he was suppose to be mated-to. He felt that she wasn't ready to know about his family at the moment. He rather be with her for some years before he introduce them to her.

But he didn't know that his family and forced mate-to-be was in town and all his plans are going to ash and smoke.

**~…~**

"So, this is the town that Selendrile is staying?" said Amabella.

Amabella is a silver-blue dragon female. Her eyes were pure white and hair were blue. She was wearing a dark green dress that was too elegant to wear in the countryside. Her eyes roamed around to see a glimpse of her mate-to be but with no success. She grimaced and scowled at the humans talking glances at her and whispering.

"I smell him. He must be hiding somewhere in this small town," said his father, Harico. Harico was a golden dragon like his son Selendrile. His eyes were green and his hair was silver. He was wearing a simple shirt and some trousers trying to fit in and not to make a scene like Amabella is doing by wearing an overly expensive garment. Next to him was his mate, Celestia, she is also a golden dragon. Her eyes were purple and her hair was blonde. Just like her mate, she was wearing a proper cream peasant dress to blend in with the crowd. She frowned at Amabella for not following their example. Behind Celestia were her and mates other offspring. Tarz, a male dragon with green eyes, black hair and was wearing a white shirt and brown trousers; Kyra, a female dragon was a spitting image of her father and she was wearing a beige peasant dress; last was Lavron, a male dragon who was a spitting image of their mother and he was wearing a green shirt and black trousers. Just like their mother they were glaring at Amabell for getting so much unwanted attention from the locals.

"_Poor poor little brother,"_ the siblings thought. Harico unnoticably smelled the air to get a whiff of his young offspring scent before Amabella makes a fool out of herself and them. He finally pinpointed the location and before he could announce to the company Alys accidently bumped into him and her supplies fell out of the basket onto the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry sir. It seems like I wasn't paying much attention, please forgive me me," Alys apologized profusely while curtsying. Alys started putting her supplies back in her basket. Harico helped her and froze. He smelled Selendrile on this girl.

"Thank you for your help and again I'm sorry for bumping into sir," Alys said with a generous smile.

"Your welcome and it's fine just be careful ma'am," Harico said with a bit of shock. In all of his years of being on this planet and has seen humans respect dwindle over the centuries and . Alys behaviour had surprised him tremendously. He watched her leave until his son's mate-to-be decided than to yell at the young girl to come back for some how messing her dress.

"Only thing she cares about is her dress?" he thought, but he was wrong. Amabella also smelled Selendrile's scent on the girl and decided to yell. Harico was glad that Alys didn't turn around to acknowledge this stupid girl yelling in the middle of the street. Harico turned to his mate and Celestia nodded and she turned to Amabella and glared. Amabella immediately became silent and cowered back.

"Don't ever yell like that again," Celestia chided. Amabella nodded defeatedly.

"Instead of screaming down the street we could just follow her and she could lead us to Selendrile," Harico said, "let's go." They followed a few yards behind Alys. Amabella silently laughed at Alys for being stupid for not noticing that she was being followed.

Meanwhile, Alys had that urging feeling that she was being followed. Selendrile taught her how to determine which of her instincts are going off. So she decided to give her little followers a run for their money. She turned into a corner alley; that was in between a bakery and a bank; pretending to see an injured kitten, Amabella took the bait and lead her company to the corner alley and Alys was nowhere to be found.

"WHERE DID THAT CHIT GO," Amabella screeched. Kyra, Lavron and Tarz flinched from the from screeched.

"_That girl just outsmarted us,"_ the rest of the company mumbled. Amabella was still on how she got outsmarted by a human girl while Alys climbed out a bank's window.

"I hope I lost them," She sighed. She went back on her way to the Veritas Tavern she and Selendrile were staying. Alys went inside and went upstairs to their room that they were sharing together.

"I'm back and I got some supplies for departure," Alys announced coming through the bedroom door. Selendrile was laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling before he quickly gazed at Alys and went back to the ceiling. Alys smiled and went over to the bag and placed them into the bag. After putting away her shopping materials, Alys walked over to the bed and laid down right next to Selendrile. Both of them were staring at the ceiling with a comfortable silence. Until Selendrile decided to speak.

"How was the shopping?"

"It was fine, I bumped into some nice gentlemen and was followed by someone, but I lost them in the corner alley," Alys explained. She didn't see Selendrile glanced at her with widened eyes. He leaned towards her and smelled her shoulder. Alys felt the bed move and saw Selendrile going over the bag and putting it over his shoulder. She knew something was wrong.

"Selendrile, what's wrong?" she asked.

"We're leaving now so get off the that bed and let's go," Selendrile ordered.

Alys did what he told her and went towards the door waiting for him so they could leave. Selendrile made sure everything was in order and went out the door with Alys trailing behind him. They went downstairs and paid the owner the last of their stay, than Selendrile grabbed hold of Alys's wrist and pulled her to hurry. Alys was still wondering what was going on and why were they leaving so soon, but Selendrile was deep in his world.

"Why are they here? How dare they try to ruin this for me" Selendrile thought angrily. "They will not ruin this important day for me."

The gate was in his sight until he saw that annoying dragon female that was his supposedly mate-to-be blocking his way. He turned into an alley that had the other part of wall was showing.

"I'm going to have to lift you up there. Come on," Selendrile said.

He made a foothold with his hands and Alys put her foot in it and placed her hands on his shoulder to balance herself before being heaved up to the flat part of the wall. Selendrile heaved her up and she pulled herself to the flat sprt. Selendrile jumped up the wall and pulled himself up right next to Alys. Alys was looking down and was getting a bit nervous.

"Hold on to me, we're going to have to jump," Selendrile said.

"What, but we won't make it," Alys said with a high pitch in her voice. She got a look from her partner in crime with a raised eyebrow. She looked down once again and finally did what Selendrile told her to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly for dear life.

"Selendrile," Harico called. Alys looked down to see that man she bumped into in the street.

"Selendrile, that's the guy I bumped into in the street; do you know him?" Alys asked while looking at him. He didn't say anything which meant that he wasn't going to tell her and Alys didn't like that he always placing her in the dark. Next thing she knew, he jumped and she placed her head on his shoulder and waited for them to get on the ground. Selendrile made it on the ground and she let him go and Selendrile began to run with Alys still in his arms.

"Selendrile, stop right now," Celestia yelled. Alys looked up to see the people that she meet on the street running towards them at a fast pace. She began to whimper from unknown fear. Selendrile held her even closer to him.

"Selendrile, stop we need to talk," Tarz said on the right side of him. Alys noticed that they were being surrounded by these people. They need to stop before one of them get hurt.

"Selendrile, please listen to them. I don't want you to get hurt; please," Alys begged. Selendrile didn't want to stop and lose the only girl that has his heart, clouds his thoughts and dreams, and marked his soul. He rather fight for his freedom to have this women in his arms the have an uncommitted mate binding to make his family happy, but then he had to think about the one he loved to be safe and unharmed from his family. He started slowing down and came to stop. Harico and the family surrounded them.

"Smart boy, now calm down and let's talk," Harico said. Selendrile glared at his father and held Alys even closer to him. Amabella finally arrived a minute after and checked her dress to see if there was any dirt on it. Dirt was found on her new shoes and she started going off.

"Oh, look at my new shoes their now dirty and disgusting," she hollered.

Alys and Selendrile flinched from that loud noise coming from the girl. Kyra rolled her eyes at Amabella and wondered why Selendrile had to marry this female. She transferred her gaze to Alys and was confused why Selendrile was protecting this human. Tarz and Larzon was on the same note with their sister. Harico and Celestia was glaring at the screeching girl.

"Selendrile, who are these people? Are they hunters?" Alys whispered worriedly into Selendrile's ear. Harico heard what Alys said he took offense of what she said.

"We aren't hunters little one, we like Selendrile here are Dragons. We would never hunt our own like you humans do," he seethed. Alys tensed at his tone. Amabella finally compelled herself and stared at her mate-to-be holding Alys and she saw red. She stomped over to Selendrile and tried to yank Alys off of him but Selendrile shoved her.

"Don't you dare you touch her," he growled. Amabella wanted to scream at him but Celestia stopped it.

"Why don't we take a breather and talk somewhere safe."

"Yes, let's do that. We can _peacefully_ talk in the forest clearing," Harico agreed, "Will that be acceptable to you, Selendrile?"

Selendrile glanced at Alys and nodded at his father. Everyone started walking instead of Alys because Selendrile still had her in his arms. She started loosening her hold on Selendrile so she could also walk along with them all. Selendrile grabbed her hand and continued walking the .

The forest clearing was three hours walk away from St. Chinian. The atmosphere wasn't the best. It was tensed and Amabella wouldn't shut up about her clothes, shoes, hair and Selendrile holding Alys hand. All the siblings wanted to slap the drama queen that behind them. Alys wasn't really listening to Amabella, her attention was with theses people that knew Selendrile and how Selendrile didn't answer her question which made her think even more.

"Are we there yet," she whined.

"_Alys barely complained as much as this,"_ Selendrile thought angrily. He was really close to killing that annoying women. "At least Alys is so much in her thoughts to be listening to this sirin for three hours."

Hour later: "Are we there yet?"

Two hours later: "Are we there yet?"

Selendrile groaned irritatedly. Alys got out of her musings by Selendrile groaning. She looked at him with concern. Selendrile wasn't showing how pleased he was when Alys looked at him with concern but Amabella wasn't happy about it.

Three hours later: "Are we there-," "We're finally here Amabella so stop asking," Harico demanded.

Harico was rubbing his temples to lessen up the headache that he had gotten from complaining. The forest gathering was beautiful. It was more like a meadow than a clearing. the ground was covered with different flowers and the trees were in a circle with flowers coming down the branches. Alys had never seen anything like it before. She watched a butterfly land on her nose. She giggled and admired the beauty of a blue butterfly than more butterflies started landing on her.

"Selendrile look at all the butterflies," Alys exclaimed with excitement. Selendrile smirked and decided to tell that she was wrong.

"Alys those aren't butterflies."

"Their not? What are they than?" she asked confused.

"Fairies," he explained.

"Fairies? I've never seen fairies before. Their so beautiful." Selendrile watched as more fairies landed on Alys. _"Beautiful, yes you are,"_ he thought.

"Now, that the human saw her first fairy can we get this discussion over with," Amabella said. Selendrile glared at her for ruining this moment for Alys and him admiring his righted mate.

"Yes lets begin," Celestia agreed. They all went and sat on the ground.

"Alright now, I think it's best if we introduce ourselves to this young lady," Harico said, "My name is Harico, this lovely women is my mate, Celestia and my three children Kyra, Tarz and Larcon and this lady here is Amabella."

"My name is Alys and it's a pleasure to meet you," Alys introduced. She was nervous of meeting these intimidating Dragons all at once. She was more used to Selendrile but having more than one was more to handle, but that didn't mean that she was going to show any weakness or be judged by them because of her species.

"Selendrile, it seems like you've been busy for six centuries," Tarz said. Selendrile didn't say anything to his brother. "You left your family and friends to go on a little adventure with a human girl."

"With a chit of a human girl," Amabella mumbled under her breathe.

Selendrile was angry silent and Alys was still wondering what was going on.

"Aren't you going to say anything to us?" Kyra asked.

"Do you even care about us? Your family?" Celestia asked her son, "You hurted me when you left. It felt like a knife went through my heart. I gave birth to you and this is my thanks from you?"

"Family? Your his family?" Alys asked them with shock.

"Yes, we are," Kyra said offensively.

"He never told me about his family when I ask him about it," Alys honestly replied. Kyra was shocked that this girl just found out that he had a family.

"What else do I need to know before they tell us more?" Alys asked Selendrile. He looked at her and this isn't how he wanted her to know about his family, but he was more afraid if she found out that he was engaged to a whiny girl. He loved her and he knew she wanted the truth.

"Alys, they're my family yes. The reason I didn't want to tell you because I was worried that you weren't ready to meet them yet; also I wasn't ready for them to meet you without judging us with no feeling." Selendrile admitted. It wasn't enough for her and knew that he kept apart of himself from her. Over the years they have trusted each other with open arms and told each other everything. There wasn't any secrets between them at all and now he just ruined today.

"You're forgetting something else," Amabella said with glee. Selendrile glared at her to stop. His heart was on the line.

"He's my mate-to-be and we're suppose do the ritual today," Amabella said. Selendrile's heart was crushed. He couldn't even face Alys after his worst dark secret. It was quiet and it was killing Selendrile with every passing moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alys asked with hurt in her voice and Selendrile knew he lost the trust he worked so hard to get.

"Alys, let me explain," Selendrile said.

"What else have you been lying to me about? Did those mean nothing to you? Did my trust mean anything to you?" Alys asked.

"Don't you dare say that your trust didn't mean anything to me. I haven't lied to you in years except with my family and about her being my mate-to-be that's it," Selendrile said. He was losing and he knew it.

"It seems like I have overstayed my welcome. I should go," Alys said. She got up from the ground, curtseyed and began walking away with the only pride she had left. Selendrile grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving him. She wrenched her arm out his grasped and kept walking. Selendrile watched her walking out of his life and there was nothing he could do. His family watched as Alys left and was saddened how Selendrile kept her in the dark for so long. Celestia was not only angry at her son but at Amabella for bringing that subject up when they wanted to get to it slowly and easy; now that was out the window. No one said anything. The air was hard to breathe in.

"Well, let's go back home and forget about everything," Amabella said. She scooted over to Selendriles' side and placed her arm around his.

"Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again," Selendrile roared. Amabella cowered away from him and was about to say something but Harico stopped it before something goes wrong.

"We need to go." Selendrile didn't move from his spot while the others had gotten up and ready to leave. Harico wasn't having it. He grabbed hold to Sellendrile's shirt color and pulled him to his feet.

"We're leaving," Harico said again. Selendrile pushed his father's hands off of him and walked past him and everyone else. Amabella ran after him and tried to touch him again but got the glare of death. She backed off whimpering.

They had traveled for todays and Selendrile stayed away from the group as much as possible especially from Amabella. She's been trying to get to him and he wasn't having it at all. He knew her personality more than his family does. He couldn't take the rambling from her and the complaining which made him want to be with Alys right now. Speaking about Alys, he misses her. He couldn't sleep, eat or think rationally. He messed up and Selendrile knew that it would take a lot to get her trust back. He was wondering how she was doing. Was she hurt? She can't hunt very well, how's she getting fed? Did she go back to t. Chinian? He wanted to be there for her to be here with him talking to him, telling him stories that her father would tell her at bedtime, or the reading and writing lessons he would give her. She was his star pupil with her absorbing everything he taught her like a sponge. He misses the games they would play when they're bored on the road. He barely noticed that they stopped walking to rest because of the little spoiled princess was complaining again.

"Selendrile we're stopping," Kyra called.

Selendrile stopped and leaned against a nearby tree and went back to thinking about Alys. Celestia glanced over to her younger son being separated from them and it hurted her. She needed to know why he didn't tell Alys about his family or about Amabella. She sat near Harico and placed her head on his shoulder. Understanding what his mate wanted, Harico was also worried about his son and wanted him to join them but something was still on his mind. The other children were also worried about their younger sibling. He was hurt and they didn't know how to fix it. Amabella was more worried about Selendrile not getting comfortable with her at all. They were so suppose to be mated already but since they've been resting every hour within the hour it had to be pushed back until they were back home. She didn't get what she was doing wrong. Usually men fall down to by her charm , but Selendrile was different the rest of them . He hated her nd and didn't want anything to do with. He stayed away from her like she was the plague.

"Selendrile what is wrong with you?" Harico asked.

"Leave me be, please," Selendrile begged.

"No, I won't. You have lied to a girl about who you were related to and who you are engaged too. You made that girl look like a fool and destroyed a trust that is hard to to gain back. You disowned your family and your not even sorry about it. What did we do?" Harico ordered.

"I left because you didn't hear me when I said that I didn't want to get married to Amabella because she would never stays with one male, she hops like a rabbit in heat. She would never love me like you want for me to have. I didn't tell Alys about you because you would judge her by what her fellow humans are doing to our species, but you saw how she was with the fairies. It was magical and she was beautiful with the excitement showing on her face," Selendrile explained.

"Her parents are stupid for letting her out like she is," Amabella said with conviction.

"Don't ever talk about her parents. That girl saved my life three years ago. Her neighbor did her wrong by calling her a witch because he wanted her father's shop. Her father died right in front of her and the whole entire town. That man made her father's death a result to make his accusations sound true when he knew her father was sick. Yes, we did get revenge and she didn't like afterwards but she saved me by sacrificing her life and freedom so I could be here today and her mother died during giving birth to her. Don't ever say that about her parents like that again," Selendrile seethed, " I was in the wrong for not telling her about you but I'm sure as hell wouldn't let her know that I was being force to mate someone that doesn't give a rat's butt about me but only want to be with me because I have money that you can spend on yourself."

Harico knew that his son fell in love with that human girl and he knew that his son was right about one thing about them judging her by what her species is doing with their species. Hearing that Alys was orphaned and was accused for something because another human wanted her father's store. Humans are cruel to one another.

"I rather be with Alys than with you who only cares about yourself," Selendrile added. He walked away from his family and decided to go find Alys.

"Where are you going?" Tarz asked.

"To find Alys, you might not believe it or not but I'm her only family she has left." He left and disappeared. Selendrile ran to find his real mate and left his family in total shock.

Alys went back to St. Chinian and went to work at the bakery. Her heart was broken, her trust was broken. She was broken and alone. Selendrile broke her and he could feel it. He went into the bakery searching for her but she wasn't there but he could still smell her.

"She left from here five minutes ago. Where else could she be?" he asked himself. He remembered that she wanted to see the water and St. Chinian had water so he ran towards that way. He could see the clear blue water and he saw Alys slowly walking towards the water holding her skirt up so it won't get wet. He slowly went towards her hoping not to scare her.

"Alys," he said. Alys jumped and turned to see the one who broke her heart.

"What do you want?" Alys asked angrily. Selendrile noticed the venom in her voice and he loved it.

"I know what I did was wrong but I want to make it right with you and be with you ," Selendrile explained. "I didn't want to tell you about Amabella because I didn't want to be with her and I left because of it and my family didn't want to hear me out."

"That might explain some things Selendrile , but you still lied and hurt me deeply. Until you give me a reason why I should trust you again," Alys said. She started walking backwards so she the water could be up to her knees. Selendrile followed her and took a deep breathe. Waves came towards them and drenched them both.

" I'm in love you and I was going to make you my mate before we were interrupted by my family," Selendrile said. Alys stared at him with shock and with hope that it was true.

"How do I know that your telling me the truth about your feelings?" she asked. Selendriel bent down and placed his lips on top of hers. His arms wrapped around Alys waist and pulled her closer to his body. She was in shocked at first but then kissed him back with as much passion he was giving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to force him to bend down to have more of him. Their lips separated and Selendrile smiled with contentment.

"Will you be mine for forever?" Selendrile proposed.

"Yes, I will," she answered happily and kissed him again. Selendrile deepened the kiss and placed his hand in her hair and he didn't noticed that his family was watching them but all his attention was on this girl that has marked his heart, soul, and mind. He rather have it any other way.


End file.
